Kagayaki Homare/Image Gallery
Profiles Cure Etoile Asahi.png|Profile image from TV Asahi HuPC-profileimg-Toei-Etoile.png|Profile image from Toei Animation Cure Étoile profile Toei 2.png|Another profile image from Toei Animation EtoileMotherHeartStyle.png|Profile of Cure Etoile in her Mother Heart Style from Toei's website Homare Uniform Profile Toei.png|Profile of Homare in her school uniform from Toei's website Homare Pajamas Profile Toei.png|Profile of Homare in her pajamas from Toei's website Kagayaki Homare uniform Asahi.png|Profile in uniform from TV Asahi Kagayaki Homare pajama Asahi.png|Profile in pajamas from TV Asahi Cure Etoile Hugtto Movie Profile.png|Cure Étoile's profile from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories CureEtoileMovie.JPG|Second profile of infant Cure Etoile from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Cure Etoile Miracle Leap Profile.png|Cure Etoile's profile from Pretty Cure Miracle Leap: Min'na to no Fushigi na 1 Nichi Screenshots Kagayaki Homare HuPC01-Homare appears.png|Homare's first appearance HuPC01-Homare smiles at Hana.png|Smiling at Hana HuPC01-Homare Saaya on school rooftop.png|Homare and Saaya on the school's rooftop HuPC01-Homare tells Hana her bangs look stylish.png|Telling Hana that her bangs look stylish HuPC01-Homare sitting on rooftop bench.png|Sitting on a bench on the school's rooftop HuPC02-Homare staring out window.png|Staring out a window HuPC03-Homare appears.png|Homare shows up to defend Hana & Saaya HuPC03-Homare casual outfit.png|Homare's casual outfit HuPC03-Homare overwhelmed by Hugtan's cuteness.png|Overwhelmed by Hugtan's cuteness HuPC03-Even asleep Hugtan is too cute for Homare.png|..and again HuPC03-Homare watching from inside.png|Watching Yell & Ange fight an Oshimaida HuPC03-Homare wants to jump like that again.png|Homare wants to jump through the air again HuPC04-Hugtan pulling on Homare's hair.png|Homare doesn't mind Hugtan pulling on her hair HuPC04-Homare with Mogumogu.png|Holding Mogumogu HuPC04-Homare knocks the ball away.png|Playing basketball HuPC04-Homare passes another bully.png|Playing basketball HuPC04-Homare proud.png|Proud HuPC04-Homare remembers her fall.png|Remembering the time she fell during a skating performance HuPC04-Homare silly smile flashback.png|Silly smile HuPC04-Homare figureskating flashback.png|Figure skating HuPC04-Homare wants to fly too.png|Reaching up because she wants to fly like Yell and Ange HuPC04-Homare crying because she failed again.png|Crying HuPC04-Homare crying closeup.png|Crying closeup HuPC04-Homare apologizes.png|Walking away depressed HuPC05-Young Homare skating 1.png|Closeup of young Homare skating HuPC05-Young Homare skating pirouette.png|Young Homare performing a pirouette HuPC05-Homare apologizes for telling Hana off.png|Apologizing to Hana HuPC05-Homare starts to despair.png|Homare becomes a victim HuPC05-Homare in despair.png|In despair HuPC05-Homare blushing.png|Blushing HuPC05-Homare laughing.png|Laughing HuPC06-Saaya Homare's faces when Hugtan rolls on the bed.png|Watching Hugtan roll around on a bed HuPC06-Homare as florist photo on Mirai Pad.png|Homare as a florist HuPC07-Homare playing in the water.png|Playing in a pond HuPC06 The girls in their florist uniforms.jpg|Homare as a florist with Hana and Saaya HuPC07-Hana Homare in flight attendant outfits.png|Homare as a flight attendant with Hana HuPC14 Job Switch On Teachers.jpg|Homare as a nursery school teacher with Hana and Saaya HuPC Job Switch Painters.jpg|Homare as a painter with Hana and Saaya Homare and Saaya talking to Hana on the phone.png|Homare and Saaya talking to Hana on the phone Homare with Emiru on the ice rink.png|Homare giving Emiru advice Emiru seeings Homare as an angel.png|Angelic Homare Homare getting ready to ice skate.png|Homare getting ready to ice skate Great friends.png|Emiru and Lulu wondering how best friends are like Homare showing Hugtan to Emiru.png|Homare showing Hugtan to Emiru Homare finding Hugtan adorable.png|Homare finding Hugtan adorable Homare making a pinkie problem with Harry.png|Homare making a pinkie problem with Harry The girls enjoying Ruru and Emiru's show.png|Homare enjoying Ruru and Emiru's show Homare and her family.png|Homare and her family The girls worried about the mother.png|Homare worried about the mother Homare teaching the dog to do tricks.png|Homare accompanying the dog as it does tricks The girls making Manju.png|Homare watching Hana as she makes Manju Saaya excited by the story while the others are scared.png|Homare terrified of the story Homare hdiing her head in a book.png|Homare hiding her head in a book Homare as a mermaid.png|Homare as a mermaid Homare drinking the potion to become a human.png|Homare drinking the potion to become a human Homare telling Harry to wake up.png|Homare telling Harry to wake up Harry carrying Homare.png|Homare being carried Harry and Homare dancing together.png|Harry and Homare dancing together Bicine appears as the witch.png|Homare notices Bicine The mermaids drag Homare down to make her disappear.png|The mermaids drag Homare down to make her disappear Homare listening to Harry.png|Homare listening to Harry The girls as doctors.png|Homare as a doctor with her friends Homare holding the mascots.png|Homare holding the mascots.png HuPC49 everyone holding drills.jpg|Homare watches the others hold the drills HuPC49 Hana Saaya Homare and Emiru running after the train.jpg|Homare and the others chase the train HuPC49 Hana Saaya Homare and Emiru gaze into the horizon.jpg|Hana, Saaya, Homare and Emiru gaze at the spot the train was last seen HuPC49 Adult Homare in a rush.jpg|Homare in a rush to get to Hana Cure Étoile HuPC-Heart Kiratto-Étoile-Cure Etoile poses.jpg|Transformation pose HuPC05-Cure Étoile appears.png|Étoile's first appearance HuPC05-Étoile jumps down to the other Cures.png|Jumping down HuPC-Heart Star-Sending the star.png|Using Heart Star! HuPC05-Étoile smiles at Ange and Yell.png|Smiling at Ange and Yell HuPC05-Ange Yell help Étoile jump up to the Oshimaida.png|Jumping higher with help from Yell and Ange HuPC05-Étoile looking down at the Oshimaida.png|Determined HuPC05-Étoile kyun.png|Overwhelmed by Hugtan's cuteness HuPC05-Étoile cuddling Hugtan.png|Cuddling Hugtan Etoile fighting Harry.png|Etoile fighting Harry Etoile feeling the power.png|Etoile blocking Harry's attack Etoile powering up.png|Etoile powering up Ange telling everyone to be quiet.png|Etoile shocked as Ange tells everyone to be quiet Etoile remembering her past.png|Etoile remembering the good times Bicine vs Etoile.png|Bicine vs Etoile Etoile holding the passed out Harry.png|Etoile holding the passed out Harry Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:Image Galleries